Missing
by Aeris-Raven
Summary: Raven's feeling a little left out. Song-Fic to the most awesome song "Missing" by Evanescence. R&R please! :)


Ok! Well, I won't bore you to death and talk. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: No I don't own them or the song which is Missing by Evanescence.

* * *

It was raining. Everyone hates the rain. When it's raining you can't go outside and play volleyball or go to the beach. You have to stay inside, cooped up like chickens.

The rain is my savior. It's my time. My sunshine. The cool rain drops hitting your cheeks and seeping through your clothes; this is what I preferred. No one ever bothers me up here on the roof when it's raining. No one ever bothers me at all. I'm just another figure, another body to feed.

**Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.**

No one ever understands me. I'm complicated to understand, but they could at least try. They pour their hearts out into their video games and training, but not to me. I'm the odd one out. If I were to leave, no one would notice.

**Maybe someday you'll look up,  
And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:  
"Isn't something missing?"**

I'm sick and tired of this life. I'm sick of being disregarded and left alone.

**You won't cry for my absence, I know -  
You forgot me long ago.  
Am I that unimportant...?  
Am I so insignificant...?  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?**

If I flew off right now, who would stop me? Would anyone look out one of those obnoxiously large windows and say, "Raven stop! Don't leave me! I love you!" No. No one falls in love with a dark,gothic girl like me. No one would cry themselves to sleep at night knowing I was gone. No one would come after me.

If I were to die would they care? They would if I blew up the earth. It seems that only the bad things I could do seem to be noticed. They all skirt around the corners thinking they can avoid me. They think by not looking at me they can ignore what I am bound to do. They think I could just push a button and they would all turn to stone. Why am I so misunderstood? What did I ever do to deserve this?

**Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?**

What if I went with Slade? Would they notice me then? Would they regret ignoring me forever? Would they doubt my self control? Would they try to rescue me or stay in their tower and curse my name? Would they be forgiving when I told them why I left? No, they wouldn't care. They would forget I was ever one of them and damn me to hell. That's where I belong. Away from everyone. Away from civilization. Away from the ones I love.

**Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
I know what you do to yourself,  
I breathe deep and cry out,  
"Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?"**

The rain was falling harder now, blending with my tears. These people are my friends. They don't mean to harm me do they? They don't mean to disregard me, do they? I was meant to not show emotion, but that doesn't mean I can't feel. They don't see the hurt on my face when they don't include me but its there. They don't see the tears in my eyes, but they're there. They can't see my emotions, but they should know I have them too. They think I'm like a blank piece of paper, but I'm not. Why can't they see that? Do I wear a mask like Robin? Can they not look into my eyes and see the pain I'm feeling?

No… that would mean they would have to look at me. I know they watch my back as I walk by. I can feel their inquisitive eyes. I see them tense when I go to sit by them. I can see the fear in their eyes when I get mad. I have more control than that. They don't even trust me enough to know I wouldn't hurt them purposely.

**Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?**

I heard a roar of laughter erupting from below me. Everyone else was having a good time, why couldn't I? Why can't I laugh with them? Why can't I joke and play video games? Why did I do this to myself? Why did I put a wall between myself and my teammates? Is that all they are to me? I've already put up the wall, there's no going back. A shard of glass lay next to me. Am I the sharp piece of glass in this otherwise smooth lifestyle? If I were to fall into those jagged rocks below would they mourn for me?

**And if I bleed, I'll bleed,  
Knowing you don't care.  
And if I sleep just to dream of you  
And wake without you there.**

**Isn't something missing?**

**Isn't something….**

**Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You wont try for me, not now.**

**Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.**

"Raven? Do you want to come inside? I didn't find you in your room and I was worried…"

I turned around in shock of those last words. Our leader's spiky hair was already soaking wet and hanging in his eyes, yet he didn't seem to care.

"I'd rather sit up here alone, than in my room."

"Ok…" Even with his mask there, I could almost picture the hurt in his eyes. Why was I being so icy and cold? What did he do to deserve this?

"I was hoping you could help me read some of those poems you gave me. I don't think I understand the message like you do…"

It was a pitiful lie and excuse, but I couldn't help smiling. He was trying…. Maybe I could try too….

**Isn't someone missing me?**

"Yes." I got up and looked at the now blue sky. (Tee hee see? She answered the question!)

"How quickly things can change" He said as he lead me towards the door.

"You have no idea."

* * *

Ok, short again I know. I like this song, and I think the story is sooo much better if you listen to it while listening to the song but o well. I hope you liked it! Review please:-D 


End file.
